This system was developed to meet the needs for dissemination of educational and training content. It addresses the needs of scalability and dynamic elements as well as future desired developments. Current systems used for human form dynamic display and understanding, are usually distributed in some video only form. This does not allow for the scalability of the effects of dynamic elements on the form and the effects on the outcome. As the market for this technology is developed, it is clear that there are many real world applications that could benefit from this technology.
From the work to create an unprecedented, three dimensional, navigable, animated presentation of teaching methods, a system was developed that included past work and added links to the web for advertising or product information—becoming very dynamic. The system is scalable, portable and platform independent. The first iteration is stand-alone and is used as a presentation tool when educating, but it was clear that the system could be scalable to any number of systems in utilizing video and other interactive formats.
The system displays the human form in three dimensions and has free control over its movement with point-in-time manipulation. Music score and advertising information were added to allow the viewers a more complete interactive educational experience.
The current human form modeling systems are not typically 3D in nature, and are more historically distributed in video format—to allow ease of playback. This system works well, but it is limited to viewing only with some small amounts of tuning in an avatar format that is very limited on its scalability. This system allows for the dissemination of an event's effects on the human form, allowing for changes and tuning as well as a much deeper understanding, thus eliminating the fixed nature of viewing a video. Duplication and replication may also be enhanced, since it is scaleable and has no requirements on the content displayed (ie interactive or not).
There are many modeling systems available today, and each system addresses specific needs for each subject. This invention allows for the subject to choose the appropriate components and manipulate the data to as many configurations and scenarios as desired, getting the effects to their desired points and providing a thorough understanding of the effects. Playback often contains subsystems that have multiple devices for displaying data but do not have the ability for manipulation. Once the process is understood, the cosmetic changes and be viewed and preformed, with an increased level of expertise and proficiency not obtainable in the current medium.
Limitless configuration in time and space is clearly a highly desired feature when conveying understanding of the development of a form is considered. This system has the ability to scale from a single series of events to infinity. Using a configurable system enables the system to scale and can exploit newer distribution systems (such as DVD) at a cost and functionally effective point. This system allows users to choose their playback needs and may leave the system open to future needs. Clearly this is a highly desirable feature in the training environment.
As the data is broadcast to the display targets, and no constraints need to be placed on the targets. They accept data as needed and make it available for display and manipulation. The data can be stored for future use/manipulation and/or direct display. Flexibility in scalability and display gives the users the opportunity to choose the implementation's best fit.